1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective and/or insulating enclosure for machines such as electricity generating units, compressors, measuring or laboratory machines and the like.
This type of enclosure is intended to ensure the protection of the machine that it covers. It can protect it against temperature changes. It can also protect the environment of the machine from noises possibly emitted by the latter by providing for its sound insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,362 and 4,120,376, these enclosures are generally constituted by square or rectangular panels removably assembled on frameworks or rib members which surround the machine concerned, each panel being itself, and generally, constituted by a plate whose edges are folded so as to form a stiffening frame bordering the inner surface of the panel and defining, on the side of its inner surface, a space adapted to receive a heat and/or sound insulating material.
These enclosures are hence complex, of high cost price and slow and laborious to dismantle.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome these drawbacks.
It is another object of the invention to provide an enclosure which resolves the problem consisting of eliminating any armature or intermediate structure, as well as doors for access to the enclosed equipment, by means of a novel design of the means for assembling the panels together by their judicious positioning.
It is a further object of the invention, to provide a protective enclosure, comprising assembly means according to the invention, which ensure in fact only the tightening, the alignment and the squaring of the panels and provide them with self-rigidity, whilst enabling their rapid dismantling from the outside.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the detailed description which follows.